Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione
by luna malfoy g
Summary: Un festejo muy Dramione


Hola, escribí este one shot para desearle un Feliz Cumpleaños a Hermione Granger , la mejor bruja de su generación y uno de mis personajes favoritos.. Espero les guste

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE….**

Estoy aquí a pocas horas de celebrar mi cumpleaños, estoy muy confundida y contrariada, tengo un novio que ya no amo creo que siempre ha sido un amor de hermanos que se confundió con el paso del tiempo, existe alguien que siempre esta presente en mi cabeza y no obstante a eso me busco hace unos días y no, no, no me niego a creer que aquel arrogante, engreído y tonto hurón albino me haya confesado que me ama y peor aun que me haya pedido no me case con Ronald, maldición, por que ahora, cuando creí tener mi vida resuelta, mi compromiso acaba de ser declarado ante los diarios mágicos por fin los héroes de Guerra unirán sus vidas, primero fue la boda de Harry con Ginny y ahora la de sus mejores amigos, pero no se últimamente las cosas con Ron no van bien y aunque sea lo mejor para la vida de la perfecta prefecta creo ya ninguno de los dos está convencido de esto, lo hablamos hace unos días pero el compromiso ya estaba declarado, lo mejor sería recapacitar todo antes de cometer un gran error en nuestras vidas, lo peor seria perder la amistad o el cariño que nos tenemos, no definitivamente eso no lo podría soportar, además debo ser sincera conmigo misma y es que a pesar de conocer todos los errores que cometió Malfoy en el pasado en realidad hoy en día se esfuerza por ser respetado y lo ha logrado, la gente ya no lo ve como el ex mortifago ahora lo ve como el encargado del departamento de pociones del Ministerio de Magia de hecho ya le han ofrecido el puesto que dejo mi compañero David Marks aun no sé qué ha respondido pero si lo tengo como compañero de el departamento de Regulación de Leyes me será mas difícil sobrevivir sin buscar su aroma, su voz o cualquier acercamiento, creo que estoy perdida total y completamente perdida por ese hombre.

Mi novio no esta en este día ha tenido que salir a una misión pero ya me han llegado varias lechuzas con obsequios de cumpleaños, Harry me ha mandado un nuevo libro, Ginny una dotación de maquillaje, Luna un hermoso atrapa sueños, Ron chocolates, Viktor un bello traje negro con motivos plata, la profesora Mcgonagall un brazalete y Hagrid un pastel decorado, lo mejor será subir a mi recamara y ver alguna película antes de dormir.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación prendí la televisión y el dvd, como buena hija de muggles disfrutaba de tener artículos muggles y mágicos en la casa, me coloque la pijama consistía en un short rojo con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, puse la película de Drácula, El amor nunca muere, una de mis preferidas, apague las luces y me dispuse a disfrutar mi película, no llevaba ni 15 minutos de la película cuando escuche un ruido en el pasillo que daba a mi cuarto, me pare inmediatamente con la varita en la mano, abrí la puerta dispuesta a aturdir a quien se hubiera atrevido a entrar a mi casa sin invitación previa cuando mis ojos se encontraron con una mirada color mercurio, me sentí hipnotizada y me maldije mil veces al ver que no me había colocado nada mas, sobre la pijama, el noto mi pena y sonrió de lado, recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada, no pude evitar darle un golpe en el brazo pero no se inmuto siguió sonriendo y cuando menos sentí ya me guiaba a mi habitación, me abrazo y beso, en ese momento perdí toda racionalidad y solo me deje llevar, ansiaba tanto tener a ese hombre a mi lado.

Durante el camino a mi cuarto nos golpeamos con la puerta, la pared, el closet y todo lo que se nos atravesó, el me tomo de las caderas mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda y mis piernas se enroscaban en su cintura, pude sentir cuando nuestro calor corporal comenzó a hacer efecto en su virilidad, no pude contener un gemido que el apago en sus labios, con desesperación nos despojamos de la ropa, cada prenda salió volando en una dirección diferente, me tumbo en la cama y comenzó a besarme, recorrió con sus labios y sus manos cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo sentía que no podría estar sin el, necesitaba entregarme totalmente pero parecía que a el le gustaba jugar un poco, así que ahora fui yo quien recorrió su cuerpo, con mis labios y mis manos intentaba guardar cada detalle del perfecto Draco Malfoy, entre besos y caricias estuvimos un buen rato hasta que termine por primera vez, pero ese no fue el final de nuestro encuentro, permitió que recobrara un poco la respiración y comenzó nuevamente, sentía todo mi cuerpo estremecerse ante sus caricias y sus besos, sentía que podría perder la cordura de seguir sometida a ese goce, yo lo necesitaba dentro de mi y como si hubiera leído mi mente entro, y comenzó a moverse yo no tenia pensamiento alguno en ese momento, me sentí feliz entre sus brazos, el seguía besándome, acerco su boca a mi oído y me dijo ***TE AMO*, ** yo conteste de la misma manera,* **en verdad te amo a Draco Malfoy*** y es que lo descubrí hace unos meses pero hoy justo en mi cumpleaños pude estar con el, después de llegar al clímax permanecimos abrazados, me recosté en su pecho mientras el abrazaba mi cintura y sentí que todo era perfecto al escuchar un frase que me ha marcado totalmente ***Hermione Granger, feliz cumpleaños, te amo y quiero que seas la próxima Sra. Malfoy*, ** me tendió en ese momento una cajita y al abrirla me encontré con un hermoso anillo, no lo dude mas y acepte, ***claro Draco, deseo estar a tu lado siempre, sin lugar a dudas eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, te amo mi hurón albino*.**


End file.
